The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Seat Actuation Systems traditionally have passenger control units (PCUs) having physical buttons for the various controls of a seat. However, as the number of seat subsystems increases (e.g., heating/cooling, air cushions, reading lights, more seat motions, etc.), the complexity and number of buttons on the PCUs has increased. In addition, airlines are expecting deeper integrations between all seat subsystems.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for a dynamic, centralized control center for seat actuation and control.